


Nekosworld

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically cat people I'm sorry





	1. Chapter 1

It was about ten in the morning, and Tom was surprised to hear a knock on the door. He put down his bass and stood up, walking out of him room. Edd was already answering the door, but as he saw an all to familiar red hoodie he stormed up to him.  
"Edd, what the fuck?!" He demanded, and Tord's eyes narrowed.  
"Tom. How.. nice.. to see you." He muttered, and through the door Tom could see two more people.  
"Tord's moving back in." The alpha's voice left no room to argue, and Tom shrunk back. He absolutely hated Tord, but he wasn't going to disobey the head alpha.

Tord watched the exchange in quiet interest, and then he smirked.  
"You still can't go against him?" The alpha purred teasingly, "How cute." 

Tom flattened his ears and growled, but the look Edd gave him shut him up.  
"Tord and his friends are moving in with us." He said, and Tom's heart dropped.  
"They're taking your room, since it's the biggest. You're sharing with me." 

Tom watched Tord's friends walk in. First, there was an alpha wearing an orange hoodie, followed by a lanky omega in a yellow hoodie, and then a small omega in a aqua hoodie. If the smaller omega had caught his interest, he wouldn't admit it. Tord introduced them as Paul, Patryk and Willow. 

Paul watched Tom eyeing Willow up, and he bristled a little with jealousy. Even though he hadn't claimed her, he still didn't like the idea of her going off with the alpha with the weird eyes. He didn't realize he'd been angrily swishing his tail around until Patryk nudged him with his leg.

They piled into Tom's room after he had moved his things, and Tord and Patryk immediately called dibs on the bed. Willow just shrugged and dropped her bag down on the carpet. Paul could hear her latest project clanking around.  
"Well, this shouldn't be that bad." Patryk sighed, looking over as Tord opened up the entrance to his lab. Willow was immediately on her feet, and the engineer was immediately looking around his lab.  
"Red Leader, could I bring my laptop into here?" She asked, and Tord found it hard to say no to her.  
"Sure. You can put it over there." He gestured towards the desk. "Also you may want to stick to Tord while we're here."

Willow nodded to show she understood, taking a hentai magazine off of the desk.  
"I think this is yours." She laughed awkwardly, handing it to Tord. Once it was empty enough she put it down and booted it up, bringing up the blueprints for whatever she and Tord were working on now. Once they were polished and they had smoothed out the finer details, they could get to making it.

Patryk walked into the lab, going over to Tord. He knew his alpha wasn't too pleased to have everything smell like tom, given the fact the two of them didn't get along at all. 

He was proven correct by the fact Tord jumped as he rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Patryk, his ears flat against his head out of shock.  
"What is it?" He asked, and Patryk sighed.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He began, "I mean, I know you're the leader but do we really have to be here? Especially since she's right about to go into heat."

Tord glared at him.  
"I know what I'm doing. They're too stupid to realise what's going on, so we'll be fine." The Alpha kept his voice fairly light, but Patryk didn't push it. Tord gently gave his ears a stroke and then walked back over to the bed to finish unpacking.

Willow tugged at her hair, going over the blueprints again. This was a big project, so it would be difficult to complete, but she had worked with robotics before, her arm was proof of that. The omega sighed, but she didn't let up. She was going to finish this for Tord. 

\-------------------------

Tom rolled around on the thin air mattress, trying to get comfortable. He was not happy with the new arrangements, at all, but Edd wasn't having any complaints. Dinner had been awkward, with the fact Willow didn't talk, and how Paul was glaring at him, but other than that, there hadn't been any arguments yet. It was weird to have omegas in the house. It made everything the tiniest bit calmer, as Tord wasn't willing to fight around Patryk.

He groaned as his tail dug into his back, but he couldn't seem to settle, especially with the sounds of God knows what machinery was hidden in Tord's room working. Edd didn't seem to impressed with it either, seeing as he got up to check it out. Tom came with him, just incase it was really weird.

They threw open the door to Tom's old room only to be greeted by Paul's snoring. That was strange, but they didn't want to seem nosy so they left them to it. The noises stopped after that, and they got to sleep pretty quickly.

The next morning, Tom awoke to the smell of bacon. That must be Matt trying to make a good impression. He sauntered into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Matt looked over, the beta wearing his signature smile.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, his ears flicking around to catch the noises of the others waking up.  
"Yeah.. it's just a bit.." he trailed off, and Matt finished his sentence.  
"Strange."

Him and Matt sat in silence until he heard the door to the kitchen creak open. He turned and saw Willow, and was about to look away until he realised her arm was missing.  
"Holy shit are you ok?" He jumped up, frantically wagging his tail, and she just looked confused until he gestured towards her right shoulder.  
"Oh, that. Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't put my arm back on." She waved her paw in the air nonchalantly and sat down. He couldn't help but notice how much her sleep shorts had ridden up over her thighs. She noticed him staring and hastily pulled them down.

A few minutes later Tord pretty much dragged Patryk with him into the room. They had obviously been fighting, but the way Patryk gently curled his tail around Tord's hand made it clear they were bonded. Tom didn't pay that much mind, he just got up to help Matt with breakfast.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Matt served breakfast with a flourish.  
"I hope you all enjoy it!" He announced, sitting down as well.  
"It looks great, Matt." Edd told him, and Matt practically swelled with pride. 

Tom looked over at Willow again, only to find Paul staring straight at him. He turned back around, instead just eating. No-one talked, and the stifling silence was becoming unbearable.

Tom knew this wouldn't be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Paul basically start a competition to see who can fuck willow the best. Patryk and willow build a cardboard robot for Tord because they're too poor to afford the materials. Edd and Matt don't do much. Tord goes on a treasure hunt for his hentai.

Now that four people had moved in, there was no space left on the sofa, which was also a problem. Tord was more than happy to unleash his newest invention: a sofa in a box. It was basically a tiny cube you threw, and it would turn into a sofa. No-one was entirely sure how it worked, but that didn't matter.

So, the arrangements were as follows; Tord sitting with Patryk on one of the new chairs, Edd and Matt taking the old sofa, and Willow sitting between Paul and Tom to make sure they didn't kill eachother. Paul was not happy that Tom was practically drooling over her, but she didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she payed it no mind.

Having enough of the constant feud between the two alphas, Edd had told them they needed to find a way to resolve it, and then locked them in the spare room.

Meanwhile, Willow and Patryk had gone on a walk around town, picking up all of the cardboard boxes they could find. Seeing as they had no way to buy enough materials for a giant robot, they would improvise for now and call it a prototype.

Paul looked over at Tom, who glared back at him.  
"We're not getting out of here until we sort this out, so here's a deal." Paul growled.  
"I'm listening." Tom said, and Paul continued.  
"Why don't we both fuck her, and then see who she comes to when her heat starts." He suggested, flattening his ears, and Tom smirked.  
"Sure."

Tord bent down, looking under his bed for a familiar magazine. He smiled triumphantly, pulling out his favourite hentai. He was about to go through it again when the door opened and Patryk walked in, followed by a pile of cardboard which he soon identified as Willow.  
"We can't currently afford the supplies for your robot, so we're going to build a smaller prototype." He explained, and Tord rolled his eyes.  
"So you choose to make it out of cardboard." He commented.  
"It's going to be big enough to wear if that makes you feel any better." Patryk snapped.

By the time the two had cut the pieces, Edd was already calling everyone to dinner. It was nowhere near as awkward as yesterday, but Tord and Tom still refused to speak to one another. Patryk and Edd were able to make polite conversation, each asking about how the others day had been. Tord noticed he missed out the bit about the cardboard prototype.

Once dinner had finished, Willow and Tom cleared the table together, the alpha struggling to keep the conversation away from 'uh hey me and Paul have a bet so can I stick my dick in you please thanks'. She seemed to pick up on his intentions pretty soon, and she gave a small smile.  
"Not today. Me and Patryk are busy with something important." She apologized, and he nodded.  
"That's fine." He replied, stacking the final plate in the sink.

Once the two had washed up, they went their separate ways, Willow pretty much running back to their room to help Patryk, and Tom practically vibrating with quiet excitement. They were on to gluing it together now, which involved lots of waiting and just kind of holding it at awkward angles.

They worked well into the night, completing both the legs and half of the body, and then decided to get some sleep. Willow curled up under the blanket, jumping out of her skin as she felt a warm body behind her, but calming down when she saw it was Paul.

When Patryck fell asleep, he gently put his arm around her, the other resting at the hem of her sleep shorts. She knew what this meant. It was a silent invitation, so she opened her legs to give him a little more space.   
"Do you want to?" He whispered into her ear, and she nodded softly.  
"Yeah." She whispered back, and he gently began to pull her shorts down.  
He threw them in the vague direction of the laundry basket, and then pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing it in soft circles. She whimpered into his mouth, struggling to keep still. His second hand slid into her hoodie to play with her nipples, sinking into the soft fur on her chest, and soon she was melting into his touch.

By the time he was done loosening her up, he was sure everyone was asleep, and quietly moved so he was above her, and she moved her legs out of the way, pulling her panties off. He pulled his erection out of his boxers, sliding on a condom just to be safe, and ever so slightly pushed it against her opening.  
"Daddy please." She whimpered, and he froze.  
"Say that again." His voice was low, and a wolfish grin was beginning to spread across his features.  
"Daddy..?" She whimpered, face flushing with embarrassment. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips again.  
"Patience, omega." He replied, running his tongue over her scent gland. She shuddered, trying to push herself down onto his cock, but he held her hips in place.  
"What do you want? You've got to ask." He teased, holding her hips firmly in place.  
"Please, Daddy. I want you to fill me up like the omega bitch I am." She whispered into her hand, practically glowing with embarrassment.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Paul replied, the same wolfish grin still plastered on his face.  
"Please, Daddy. Fill me up like the omega bitch I am." She wailed, desperation getting the better of her.

Meanwhile, in the next room along, Tom pressed his ear up against the wall, slowly jerking off. He really didn't know she was into that kind of thing. She seemed so innocent, almost childlike on the outside. He hadn't expected this, but fucking hell he was excited.

As Paul finally sunk into her, filling her up inch by inch, she let out a contented mewl, gently running her hands over her stomach. He wasn't all that long, but he made up for it in width, so there was a nice stretch. Before he started moving, he decided the best course of action to not get scratched to death was to take her arm off. She looked up in confusion as he began to undo the strap holding it on, so he explained.  
"You're might leave scars with this thing." He groaned, eyeing the razor sharp retractable blades. 

Once he had slid it off, he began to move slowly, holding onto her. His blunt claws scraped against her sides as he tried to adjust his grip so he was at the perfect angle, and soon they were going at a slow but steady pace, drawing soft mewls and keens from the omega. He began to speed up still going quite slowly, gasping as she tightened around him.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum." She whimpered, clutching at his back.  
"So am I." He growled, holding her hips and firmly guiding his knot inside of her. 

She borderline screeched his name as he filled her, and clapped a hand over her mouth at her mistake. Paul hid under the covers as Patryck looked up, blinking in confusion.  
"Just a spi-ah.. spider!" She stuttered weakly, and he rolled his eyes and turned back over. She breathed a sigh of relief, melting into Paul's arms.

He tugged at their bond, drawing a hiss of pain from the omega, and then just decided to sleep in her bed. 

By the time his knot had deflated, she had fallen asleep in his arms, so he courteously removed it, taking the condom off, tying the end and lobbing it into the bin. He nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep also, listening to her heartbeat.  
\-----------------

The next morning, Willow woke up to find it was still dark. Nevertheless, she got up and went to the kitchen, seeing as she was hungry. On the way back, she noticed the light was on in Edd's room. Paying it no mind, she wandered back to their room, tentatively stepping over the cardboard parts. She was about to close the door when she heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.  
"You should work on being quieter." Tom suggested, voice thick with amusement.  
"Oh, shut up. You know you'd rather have me moaning your name." She snapped, blushing and wagging her tail furiously.   
"Wouldn't you like to know? I didn't think someone like you was into that kind of thing." He purred, and she blushed even redder, turning to pick up her prosthetic arm. She looked over at him, and then walked towards him.  
"I need a hand getting this on." She hissed, ears flattened and claws drawn. He assumed she had built the arm herself, so it probably couldn't do any damage.

Once he had helped her put it on, he could hear soft wirring as it adjusted itself, and then she wiggled her fingers.  
"How does it do that?" He asked, and she smirked.  
"I can't tell you." She told him, crossing her arms.   
"Is that why Tord keeps you around?" He pried, and she looked away.

"We're friends." She snapped. It was obviously a touchy subject, so he left it. By this time, Tord had begun to wake up, looking over at the door.  
"Stop trying to get your dick wet, Jehovah." He yelled, rolling back over. Tom sighed and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Patryck rubbed his eyes, sitting up and running his hand through his ruffled his hair. The curtains had already been opened, and Willow was sitting on the floor, holding cardboard together. Paul was still asleep, but not for long. Soon enough, Patryck was walking over to her, if a little stiff, and giving her a hand.

By the time Tord and Paul were awake, they had completed the rest of the body, and began to prepare the rest of the cardboard.

Tom would have to step his game up if he wanted a chance


	3. Chapter 3

Willow awoke to an empty room. She yawned, rubbed her eyes individually, and stood up. It was about three in the morning, but still, there was a note on the bedside table that read:

Willow

An offer's come up, we left as soon as we heard. Sorry we couldn't take you, but Tord didn't want you there. I'll let you know what happened when we get back.

Paul.

At the bottom, written in Tord's handwriting, was "you'd better not fuck Tom". She smiled at that, and put the note down. As much as she wished she could go, she knew she was just an engineer and probably not someone Tord wanted representing the "army". Said army being the four of them and their cardboard robot. It wasn't much, but with this, they should be able to get to building it out of metal, and given how awful she was in situations like this, it was probably for the best.

Nevertheless, she picked up her arm, and sighed as she realised she'd have to ask one of the alphas. She didn't really want to see Tom, given he had something he could possibly use against her, but she had figured him and Paul had some kind of bet. Thinking of that brought all kinds of scenarios to her head, so she just stood in the doorway, blushing like an idiot.

Speak of the devil, Tom walked down to see what all the shuffling was about, and smirked.  
"Enjoying yourself?" He teased, and she let out a small huff.  
"What, are you upset because daddy's gone away?" He continued, and she noticeably reddened.  
"No." She snapped, and Tom took a little step into the room.  
"I think I'd qualify as a replacement, don't you?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows.  
"In your dreams." She laughed, but still, she put the arm back down and walked a few steps into the room.  
"They're asleep, right?" She asked, looking up at him with those innocent green eyes. He nodded, walking towards her and onto the camp mattress she slept on. He gave her a gentle push on her shoulder, and she got down onto her knees, waiting patiently as he fiddled with his belt.

She almost gasped as she saw the Jacob's ladder piercings he had, cringing inwardly as she imagined how much they must have hurt to have put in. Gently running a finger up his shaft, she must have been looking very focused, because Tom laughed.  
"I know it's very interesting, but why don't you hurry up so you can see how it feels."

She obeyed, taking him into her mouth in one fell swoop, essentially burying her face in his crotch. He sighed appreciatively, playing with her ears, his tail flicking from side to side in quiet impatience. 

Once he decided he'd had enough, he pulled her off, and nudged her to stand up, this time dropping himself. He pulled down her shorts and panties, then held up her hoodie for her to take. She grabbed it in her teeth, hands coming to intertwine into his hair. He flicked his tongue against her clit and she mewled, trying to push herself closer to his mouth. He held her hips still, pressing his tongue piercing up against her clit. She whimpered as he gently pressed a finger into her, quickly followed by another. He was going too quickly, but she wasn't really going to say anything when he was still working his tongue over her most sensitive areas.

Once she had become an oversensitive wreck from the teasing touches, he tugged her down onto her knees again, and she instinctively lowered her front half down onto the bed, offering herself to him. He chuckled, giving her small tail a playful tug.  
"Such a good girl." He praised, rubbing up against her entrance with a hand on her shoulders to brace himself.

She moaned into the pillow as each rung of the Jacob's ladder filled her, clutching desperately at the bedsheets at the uncomfortable stretch. He wasn't as thick as Paul, but he made up for it in length. As his hips met hers, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She felt like she was suffocating, but it was amazing.

He gently pulled back out, and then went quickly back in again. She gasped, clawing at the blankets and moaning, ears flattened and tail rapidly wagging from side to side.  
"Do you like that?" He asked, still bracing himself on her back.  
"Yeah." She groaned, looking over her shoulder at him.  
"Just tell me if you want to stop." He told her, beginning to speed up.

He didn't know if it was just the angle, but she was so tight around him he felt crushed. He heard the doorbell ring, and she looked up at him in panic.  
"Get off." She hissed, but he had a better idea. He picked her up, taking himself out of her carefully, and carried her into the spare room, locking the door. 

Thankfully, there was a bed in here, so they continued. This time, Tom wasted no time in burying himself up to the hilt, using her tail to pull her back onto him. 

Once they had established a pace, Willow mewling beneath him, he began to speed up, eventually feeling her tighten around him, still ultra sensitive from his skilled tongue.  
"Tom I'm gonna cum." She whimpered, clawing at the bedsheets. He made a noise of acknowledgement, continuing at the same pace.

When she came, he pretty much had to hold his hand over her mouth.  
"Could you not be any louder?" He asked, "unless you want them to hear?" 

She shook her head, and he smirked.  
"Good girl.. you're such a slut, aren't you?" He growled in her ear, and she took a sharp intake of breath  
"Don't call me that." She hissed, pushing at his arms in an attempt to get him off of her back.

Tom pulled out, confused and painfully hard. She crossed her arms across her body, and walked over to unlock the door. She slammed it behind her, leaving him dumbfounded as to what he had done wrong, and a downcast over the fact he was probably losing this bet.

He tentatively opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.  
"Willow." He whispered, catching up to her. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, tears still dripping down her face.  
"I'll keep going, but you'd better not fucking call me that again." She hissed, claws unsheathed, and Tom nodded warily.  
"Sure."

\-----------

Patryck clung to Tord's hand, drawing comfort from the alpha. He was a little nervous, Tord could smell it, so he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked into the living room, and then into the bedroom. Willow was nowhere to be seen, so Paul went to look for her, and Tord sat down on the bed with Patryck.

Paul found Willow in the closet. She was fast asleep, but woke when he opened the door. She smelt of Tom, and this alone had him bristling in jealousy.  
"morning." She groaned, tumbling out of the closet in a mess of legs. Paul ignored the fact she wasn't wearing any trousers, and gave her a hand up.  
"If there's a bet, you've won." She yawned quietly, and he gave a soft trill of excitement.

"Let's go see the others." He suggested, "They've got some good news."


End file.
